Seth Broadfield
Appearance Seth has dusty brown hair that is dark brown near the routes, his hair is soft and short. His slender body with barely any muscles seems small under any of the clothes he wears. He has brown eyes that easily reflect golden in the light; when he is in his transformation, his eyes shine a very vibrant yellow gold. His eyebrows look cleaned and kept up, they are slender and downturned. Along with that he has very pale skin and looks sick most days, and his fur is a muted brown that has a vibrant brown underneath. His nose is snooty and upturned like a button nose, there's a scar on his left forearm from the attack and on his neck from the same attack. Behavior/Personality Seth keeps his image up high in the eyes of many, but doesn't quite cut it. He is emotional and very expressive. It's a rarity when he becomes a recluse to his emotions and stoic in his mind. He doesn't have much friends but he is very friendly. Seth talks in a way that keeps people captivated, his smooth voice is nice to listen to when he is happy or calm. He is very "do what I say, not what I do type of person that contradicts himself. Roleplay Alignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: High School Student 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essential and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form The '''Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Weapon of Choice' Seth, in human form, has metal claws that go over his fingers, they are razor sharp and hard to break, but not impossible. While he is in his veawolf form, he has actual claws that can cut through a book. It's hard for him to block attacks but he is great at dodging Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Seth was born into a rich family, not a well known one, but rich enough to want to have a good image with their friends. Seth wasn't allowed to do many things, after begging his parents to let him into a public school for his junior year for months, they let him transfer in the middle of the semester. He has to keep a clean image in skae of his parents, even though no one knows them. He doesn't mind them and begins to do what he wants under the table. After a few weeks he met a girl, he didn't know her name, so they decided to meet up by the bridge over in his neighborhood. The plan was to meet at 8pm and stay all night. As 8pm rolled in and rolled out, he got disappointed that he got stood up. But when he heard steps on the soft dirt below him, he figured she was under the bridge, as he ran down to meet her, a very large wolf like creature stood there. With the wolves fangs bared and snarling, Seth had no idea what to do but stand there in shock. The wolf proceed to jump at him, Seth put his arms up in defence and got bit near to the bone on his left arm. A loud crack of thunder rang through the neighborhood after a few seconds of the attack and the wolf ran away. Seth laid under the bridge as the light rain started to poor. It stung his wounds but he was able to get up. He walked home and collapsed on the bathroom floor. As he woke up in the emergency room, without his parents, he felt worried. The doctors said it was a nasty dog bit but he should be fine. Peak Human Syste *Peak Human Agility *The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even the user's dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *Peak Human Endurance *Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1